<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Desperate Desire by GoldenBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096483">A Desperate Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy'>GoldenBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Crying, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Shyness, Urination, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn develops feelings for his elvish friend Legolas. Will Legolas answer his feelings, despite the fact Aragorn is both male and human? They learn about their differences, but also about their mutualities. A story about forbidden love, full bladders and desperate desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fanfic I've written since 2014. I wrote it for my personal pleasure, but I hope you can get something out of it as well. I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright was intended; I'm merely playing around.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn shifted in his saddle. They had been on the road for at least two hours now and so far no one had asked for a break. Legolas was about ten meters behind him, closely followed by Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Behind them were Gandalf, Gimli and Boromir closing the ranks. There was a possibility of danger around every corner, so they had to stay alert. Aragorn however hadn’t been very alert for the past half an hour. There was a pressure building inside him that no longer could be ignored. He tried to shove it to the back of his mind at first, but by now it started to distract him. He clenched his thighs in the hopes of relieving some of the pressure, if only temporarily.  </p><p>He usually wasn’t as secretive about his needs, but with Legolas so closely behind him, he couldn’t pluck up the courage to suggest a break. Instead, he just hoped the elf himself would start to feel some pressure anytime soon. They both had been drinking rich amounts of water during their lunchbreak, yet the elf hadn’t spoken up. As far as Aragorn knew, elves were able to contain their needs for hours on end. Aragorn felt determined to match this incredible ability to control himself. </p><p>It’s not that he felt he had a choice. They probably wouldn’t stop until nightfall, unless someone insisted on a break. He placed his hope upon the little ones – they tended to ask for breaks the most. With some luck he could slip away and relieve his achingly full bladder without Legolas noticing. </p><p>The thought of relieving his bladder sent a shiver down his spine. Aragorn tensed up and pressed his groin hard into the saddle. By now, his dick was throbbing with anticipation. It seemed as if the pressure inside him had doubled. His horse slowed down because he wasn’t paying any attention to keeping it in a trot anymore, causing him to end up next to Legolas. </p><p>“Aragorn,” Legolas smiled.</p><p>He tried to smile back, but he was sure it looked more like a grimace. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Legolas continued in what seemed more like a whisper. </p><p>Aragorn swallowed thickly. The elf could see through him, but he wasn’t ready to confess his predicament. He wanted to impress the elf, not make a fool of himself. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Aragorn replied. He kicked his horse again and it set off, shooting twenty meters forward and away from Legolas again. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Legolas to catch up. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” </p><p>“Really, I’m fine.” </p><p>Aragorn tried to relax his posture. His bladder was pressing down hard on his waistband. He leaned forward again, pushing his groin into the saddle. The friction made his dick twitch.   </p><p>Suddenly a spasm went through his body, causing his muscles to relax for several seconds. Aragorn could feel a trickle of urine travel down the shaft of his penis. In a reflex, his hand shot towards his crotch. He pressed down hard, preventing the drop from escaping. His underwear was still dry, but he could feel the drops about to leave his body. </p><p>“Aragorn?”</p><p>He was spoken to in a whisper. Aragorn looked up, defeated, his hand still pressed in his groin. He carefully let go of himself. Immediately after, his underwear dampened. The trickle had left his body and formed a wet patch on his underwear. With all his might he clenched his muscles again. </p><p>Legolas’ horse slowed down, leaving Aragorn alone in front of the group. Aragorn felt defeated. His bladder spasmed again and before he could quite register it, a spurt of hot urine went into his underwear. The next spurt would go straight towards his pants, showing evidence for everyone to see.</p><p>Aragorn felt tears prickle his eyes. Even the little ones didn’t need a pee and yet here he was, his bladder fit to burst and no courage to ask for a short break. His hand moved towards his groin again, pinching his dick hard. Soon, a second spurt forced its way out. This time he could feel wetness on his fingers. A wet patch formed on the front of his trousers. A tear trickled down his cheek. </p><p>Suddenly, Legolas appeared next to him again.</p><p>“How are you holding up my friend? We’re stopping in a few minutes.”</p><p>He had noticed then. Embarrassment overwhelmed Aragorn, yet now Legolas knew anyway, there was no point of hiding it anymore. </p><p>“I-I don’t know if I… If I can m-make it,” Aragorn stuttered in a hushed voice, making sure the others couldn’t hear him. </p><p>“Of course you can, just a few more minutes,” Legolas whispered back at him.</p><p>Another spasm hit Aragorn’s bladder, causing him to double over. His muscles relaxed and a longer, more urgent spurt of urine went right into his trousers. He grasped his dick with both hands and pinched himself with all his might. </p><p>“Legolas, I’m going in my pants,” Aragorn muttered, holding back tears. </p><p>Just then, they reached a small forest with high, thick trees. A group of trees had never looked as welcoming. Legolas halted his horse upon reaching the first tree.</p><p>“We stop here,” he shouted to the rest of the group, who halted their horse as well. Legolas jumped off his horse and went right over to Aragorn’s. </p><p>“Come on,” he whispered, helping Aragorn halt his stallion. Aragon sat still, frozen almost, terrified to move. Every movement made his predicament worse and he was seconds away from spilling the entire contents of his bladder. </p><p>Legolas reached out for him and assisted him in getting off his horse. It was when Aragorn’s feet hit the ground, he felt he lost the battle. He stood frozen to the spot. His bladder spasmed and a thick stream of urine started to pour from him. A faint hissing sound came from between his legs. It was then he felt a strong thug on his arm and he got dragged away into a patch of three tall threes. It cut his flow off for several seconds.</p><p>“Take your dick out,” Legolas hissed. </p><p>Aragorn fumbled with his zipper, but he just couldn’t manage. He frantically grabbed his dick again.</p><p>“Help me,” he whined. Immediately Legolas’ hands went towards Aragorn’s and he quickly undid his zipper. Right after, at long last, Aragorn freed his dick from his soaked underwear and started spilling the contents of his bladder right away. He sighed heavily, more tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>The splashing was unmistakably desperate. Aragorn didn’t dare to look up until he heard another stream hit the ground that wasn’t his. Legolas had freed himself from his pants as well and took what seemed a rather urgent piss in the grass beneath them as well.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, both streams died down. Aragorn tucked himself back in his pants again. Immediately after he inspected the damage. There was a wet patch in his crotch area and a wet streak going down his right leg. His pants felt clammy. His pride was shattered. </p><p>“Are you feeling better now?” Legolas asked softly. </p><p>Aragorn nodded. His words failed him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you ask for a break?” </p><p>Aragorn shuffled his feet. He wasn’t going to admit he was too shy because of the elf. Legolas seemed to notice there wasn’t coming an answer anytime soon.</p><p>“Alright, maybe tell me another time. Let’s get back to the others.”</p><p>Aragorn hesitated. “They will see,” he whispered.</p><p>“Just close the button of your cloak, it’ll dry.” </p><p>Aragorn did as he was told and retreated back to the others, staying behind Legolas to cover himself further. When he returned, several others were retreating from the trees as well. </p><p>“Has everyone attended to their needs?” Gandalf chuckled. </p><p>“Much better this way!” Merry exclaimed. </p><p>“Good. Let’s get back on the road. We won’t stop again till nightfall!” </p><p>All mounted their horse again. Soon they were galloping through stretched fields again. Aragorn could feel his clothes chuff his skin. The wetness felt uncomfortable. It was also getting cold. Legolas hadn’t left his side anymore. Every now and then they exchanged a look. Aragorn however didn’t dare to say anything.</p><p>After an hour, darkness started to creep upon them and Gandalf called out again to hold. They reached another patch of trees and walked in between them, covering them from view. </p><p>“Tie up the horses and get some rest, we’ll continue tomorrow. Legolas, you’re on watch first.”</p><p>Legolas nodded. The others settled to make themselves as comfortable as possible. Aragorn found himself what seemed like a comfortable spot underneath a tree. All too soon, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, his pants still feeling slightly damp.</p><p>That night, he dreamt of Legolas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Gentle Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn was surrounded by darkness when he awoke. He heard several members of the fellowship snore loudly. Silently he sat upright and leaned his back against the tree. From where he sat, he could see the glistening golden hair of Legolas between the trees in front him. The elf was sitting upright as well, probably still keeping watch. Aragorn tried to remember what he dreamed of, but he couldn’t. He was sure it had been about the man with the bright hair and beautiful eyes. If only he knew what he had been feeling for him. He’d never dare to admit it – he doubted Legolas would be interested in a human, let alone a male one.</p>
<p>He slid his hands down towards his pants to feel whether they were still damp. It sure felt as if they had completely dried by now. Aragorn still felt a bit dirty; he couldn’t wait to take a hot bath. With a bit of luck, they would reach Lothlórien before the next sundown. They were supposed to stay there for a few days before continuing their journey. Legolas once told him about the massive fountains meant for bathing and he just couldn’t wait to rinse himself of. He was sure there must be a faint smell of pee around him. Immediately he worried whether the others would notice. Maybe Legolas even told them. </p>
<p>Aragorn decided to check up on Legolas. Maybe the elf wanted to sleep for a few hours as well. Legolas didn’t need as much sleep as the others so he usually took up the post as a guard, but surely some rest would do him well. Carefully, Aragorn stood straight and walked over to where Legolas was sitting. He had to make sure not to wake the others. Soon he was face to face with Legolas, who had briskly turned around. Aragorn gasped.</p>
<p>“You startled me,” Legolas whispered.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Aragorn muttered, approaching quickly so they could lower their voices even further.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Legolas assured him, smiling gently. His white teeth shone as bright as his hair.</p>
<p>“Need me to take over so you can rest?”</p>
<p>Legolas shrugged. “I’m fine. I’ll rest at Lothlórien.”</p>
<p>Aragorn nodded. For a moment, he shuffled on his feet, not sure what to do or say now. Legolas picked up on the awkward behaviour. </p>
<p>“Care to join me?” Legolas patted the ground next to him. Aragorn nodded again and carefully sat down, making sure not to touch the elf. He pulled up his knees and folded his arms around them. A shiver went down his spine.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Legolas whispered gently. Aragorn nodded again. He was afraid to wake the others, but he also felt at loss for words. </p>
<p>Legolas undid his cloak and carefully placed it over Aragorn’s shoulders. Another shiver went down Aragorn’s spine, but this time it wasn’t because of the cold. The gentleness of Legolas touched him deeply and he felt a fluttering inside his stomach. </p>
<p>“Better?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” </p>
<p>They remained silent after that. Aragorn could feel himself getting a bit warmer, but still it didn’t feel too great. He definitely could do with a little more comfort. Luckily, it was not before long he could sense a glooming in the air. The sun was about to rise. </p>
<p>“I’m going to wake the others,” Legolas said while getting up. “Will you be alright?”</p>
<p>Before he could answer, Gandalf came towards them.</p>
<p>“Good morning lads!” </p>
<p>“Morning Gandalf, slept well?” Legolas asked. </p>
<p>“Splendid. That is, if you don’t count in Gimli’s snoring,” Gandalf winked. </p>
<p>Legolas grinned. “Shall I go wake the others?” </p>
<p>“No need my boy, my rising may have woken them.”</p>
<p>And indeed, soon after, Gimli retreated from the trees as well, stretching. He was soon followed by Merry and Pippin. “Will there be any breakfast?” Pippin called out.</p>
<p>“Let’s have a quick one and be on our way, I’d like to reach Lothlórien before nightfall,” Gandalf said. </p>
<p>Aragorn rose, taking the cloak of Legolas off and handing it back to him. “Thank you,” he said, “I’m a bit warmer now.” Legolas smiled and draped the cloak over his shoulders. “Good, I’m glad you are.” He placed his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder and gave him an encouraging pat before retreating behind Gandalf to prepare breakfast. A shiver went down Aragorn’s spine. It was a gentle touch filled with love and he was desperate to feel more of it. </p>
<p>During breakfast, Aragorn’s worry about smelling of pee soon faded. Most members of the fellowship smelt as if they could do with a bath soon. He helped himself to some bread, but realized soon enough he wasn’t very hungry. He was however quite thirsty, but he didn’t dare drink more than a few sips. When breakfast was over, he quickly ducked behind a tree to relieve himself just in case. Soon after that, they set off towards Lothlórien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Needs of Mankind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At long last, the fellowship reached the entrance gates of the realm of Lothlórien. They were welcomed and shown to the rooms they would be spending their nights in. Aragorn was assigned a private room, for which he was very grateful. He had a medium-sized bathroom available which contained a decently sized marble tub. He looked around for the toilet, but couldn’t spot one. Instead, there was what seemed to be a rather fancy chamber pot. He assumed servants would empty it. Immediately he wondered whether there would be actual toilets in Lothlórien at all. </p><p>He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and undressed to bathe himself before the welcoming feast. When the bath was full, the little fountains constantly refreshed the water. Aragorn laid down in the tub and closed his eyes. His hands went towards his dick to pull back his foreskin, making sure the water would clean those parts as well. </p><p>His dick stiffened by the touch of his hand and slowly he caressed himself. He hadn’t been able to touch himself for far too long and his needs were becoming rather demanding. No matter his desire, he remained gentle. Aragorn dreamed of Legolas touching his privates the way he had touched his arm that morning. It sent shivers down his spine, despite the water being warm and comfortable. Soon his grip became harder; his dick throbbed in his hand. He toyed around with himself at first, but soon his balls clenched under the desire to cum. He started stroking himself harder and harder, nearing the point of ejaculation. It was when he was about to shoot his load, he got briskly interrupted by a knock on the door. </p><p>“Lord Aragorn?” </p><p>Aragorn let go of his dick and groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Yes?!”</p><p>“My lord Aragorn, the feast is about to start in ten minutes and I was sent to pick you up,” an unfamiliar voice exclaimed. </p><p>Aragorn’s eyes widened and as quickly as possible he heaved himself out of the tub.</p><p>“I’ll be right with you,” he called out while grabbing a fluffy towel to dry himself off. His dick remained unmistakably hard. In the mirror he could see his flushed face stare back at him. His balls ached with the desire to empty. </p><p>Once he dried himself off, he put a clean set of clothes on, ruffled a hand through his hair and checked whether he looked presentable. His dick remained in a semi-erect state. He just hoped his cloak would cover that little problem. Quickly he opened the door and was met by a small elf, who bowed as he saw him. </p><p>“You may follow me.”</p><p>Aragorn followed the elf down the hallway, down some stairs, up some stairs again and over a bridge. Just when Aragorn thought the elf was trying to get him disoriented, he was welcomed by a beaming Gandalf.</p><p>“Ah, Aragorn my boy, we were beginning to worry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Gandalf, dozed off in the tub,” he said. Gandalf smiled. Together they entered the hall and were welcomed by a feast. It was only then Aragorn realized he was quite hungry and he eagerly sat down at the place he was assigned to by one of the waiters. It turned out to be next to Legolas. His throbbing dick had been settling, but the sight of the blonde elf made him twitch in his pants again. </p><p>“Aragorn,” Legolas nodded, smiling brightly. </p><p>“Legolas,” Aragorn greeted the elf, smiling back at him. </p><p>Soon after, the food was served and everyone tucked in. So did Aragorn, who had always enjoyed the meals of the elves. It was healthy, yet very tasty. Apart from that, the wine was excellent. The wine flowed richly and Aragorn soon felt a bit lightheaded. He didn’t count his drinks but from the state of his head, he could tell it had been one too many. He wasn’t used to drinking anymore. Quickly he waved his hand at one of the waiters and requested a carafe of water. This was brought to him immediately and he gratefully drank some of it.</p><p>It was right before dessert got served, he felt a familiar pressure in his lower abdomen. He could do with using the facilities, but truth be told, he had no idea where they were. He hadn’t been paying attention to the other members of the fellowship, who surely needed to relieve themselves as well at some point. Elves rarely had to relieve themselves it seemed, so he doubted the facilities were anyplace near. With the realization of his need, he tensed up a bit. This didn’t go unnoticed by Legolas. It was when Aragorn looked around the room, he made a comment on it.</p><p>“Looking for something, Strider?” Legolas chuckled. </p><p>Aragorn just couldn’t believe how easily Legolas saw through him. </p><p>“No, no, I’m not looking for anything,” Aragorn smiled. He would ask the elf after dessert – leaving the table during dinner was just not his style anyway. It showed quite the disrespect. It was then dessert appeared. Aragorn tucked in, meanwhile chatting to Legolas and Haldir. It took the focus away from his bladder, which was filling rapidly with the water added to it. </p><p>When all the food was out of the way, Haldir spoke to Aragorn.</p><p>“Lord Aragon, may I offer you a glass of liquor to close off this fine meal?”</p><p>It was an offer Aragorn couldn’t refuse, despite his bladder screaming to be emptied by now. </p><p>“I’d be delighted,” Aragorn beamed while carefully shifting in his seat. Haldir signed someone and a handsome elf came striding towards them, offering Aragorn a selection of perfectly fine liquor. He picked a matured mead and sipped it, showing his delight towards Haldir. </p><p>The mead soon made him even more lightheaded and he started having difficulty holding back the amount of urine that was resting in his bladder. He had to ask. It was when Haldir got distracted by Gandalf, Aragorn leaned towards Legolas.</p><p>“Legolas?” he whispered urgently.  </p><p>Legolas turned around and stared at him with his deep blue eyes. “Yes?” </p><p>“Legolas, can you show me to the nearest facilities?” </p><p>The alcohol had made him a little looser and for once it didn’t come out in a stutter. He however had to pinch his dick the moment he voiced the question. Legolas smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>With difficulty, Aragorn rose himself from his seat. Gravity increased the pressure on his bladder and he clenched his teeth. Legolas walked towards the door and held it open for Aragorn. </p><p>“Excuse us,” he said to two unfamiliar elves who were near the door. </p><p>Aragorn retreated and was soon followed by Legolas, who closed the door behind him. They walked over a path lit by starlight. It would’ve been beautiful if it hadn’t been for his achingly full bladder. He gave his dick a quick squeeze and followed Legolas, who had taken the lead. </p><p>Legolas must’ve drunk the same amount of alcohol as Aragorn, but unlike Aragorn, Legolas walked in a steady pace. There was no sign of any form of dizziness whatsoever. Aragorn however had difficulty keeping up. His bladder was sloshing inside him and he was getting beyond desperate for a wee. </p><p>“How far is it, Legolas?”</p><p>“Not far now,” exclaimed the elf. </p><p>And indeed, only a minute afterwards they came to a halt at the top of some steep stairs. </p><p>“Come, it’s down here,” said Legolas. He reached his arm out to Aragorn and helped him down. They had arrived at what seemed like a small river. Opposite of it was a waterfall. Aragorn grabbed his groin – the splashing water intensified his need. </p><p>“Where are the toilets?” he blurted out. Legolas chuckled. </p><p>“You can go behind the waterfall, go on.” </p><p>Aragorn felt uncertain, yet beyond desperate. He quickly stepped on the stones that led him behind the waterfall. It looked like a cave with little streams going through everywhere. There were no cubicles or anything, but he couldn’t be bothered. Quickly he undid his zipper and took his dick out of his pants. Right away a golden stream started pouring from his body. He sighed heavily. It had been a close call once again. He looked down to see his urine mixing with the clear water of the river and disappearing altogether. </p><p>When he was finished, he shook himself dry and zipped up again. What a relief. He gave himself a quick squeeze and retreated to where Legolas was politely waiting for him. </p><p>“Feeling better?” Legolas asked.</p><p>“Much better,” Aragorn sighed.</p><p>“Let’s go back to the feast.”</p><p>“You don’t need to go?” Aragorn asked. He was rather curious about how it was even possible the elf didn’t feel the need yet.</p><p>“No. Elves generally don’t need to go as often as men,” Legolas smiled, walking up the stairs again. “Although I must say you’ve got quite the control as well,” he added. Aragorn blushed. Now he was empty, he sure was up for another glass or two. As long as he could be with Legolas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wee Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn and Legolas soon arrived back at the feast. It turned out the hobbits had gone to bed, but for most the night was still young. It was a coming and going of handsome elves carrying goblets of wine and arrangements of liquor. </p><p>“Fancy another drink?” Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded. Now he had room in his bladder again, he sure would like another glass of wine. Legolas sat down and signed another elf to bring him the wine. Aragorn sat next to him and waited for his goblet to be filled. He made sure to also order some water; otherwise he wouldn’t be able to stand anymore. </p><p>They drank, chatted and feasted until midnight. After a while, Aragorn started to feel tired. He had been drinking more than he intended and definitely felt the effects from the alcohol. The room seemed very bright and Legolas looked even prettier than usual. He had to go to bed before he’d start doing things he would regret in the cold light of morning.</p><p>“Legolas, I’m starting to feel tired. I’m going to bed.” Legolas smiled and nodded understandingly. </p><p>“I can imagine, it was a long day. Come, let me walk you to your room. Don’t want you to get lost,” he winked. He got up and reached his hand out to Aragorn, who gratefully supported himself on Legolas while he lifted himself off his seat. He definitely had a few glasses too many. Quickly he said his goodbyes to Haldir and then they were on their way outside.</p><p>It was when they walked into the cold of night all the wine and water Aragorn had drunk, hit him right in the bladder. He winced. He definitely needed to go for a pee before bed. He then remembered he only had a chamber pot in his room and he didn’t want to fill that up already. He doubted servants would enter his room during the night to empty it.</p><p>“Legolas, can you take me to that waterfall first? I need to pee.”</p><p>By now, all shame had left Aragorn. Wine did wonders for him and Legolas definitely picked up on the loose attitude Aragorn all of a sudden had. </p><p>“Of course, let’s go.” </p><p>Legolas led the way towards the waterfall again. Aragorn in the meantime had to clench his muscles together to prevent any leakage. The need to pee had definitely overwhelmed him. He was very relieved when the waterfall came nearer. Legolas helped him down the steps again and decided to also help him over the stone path. It seemed best to assist Aragorn, because he couldn’t manage to walk in a straight line at this point.</p><p>When they were both behind the waterfall, Aragorn started to fumble with his belt. He couldn’t manage to undo it fast enough and groaned loudly. Legolas grinned. He was about to undo his own zipper. By now he also needed to relieve himself. However, the need of Aragorn seemed a bit more urgent and he clearly needed some help.</p><p>“Need assistance?” </p><p>Aragorn nodded, a pleading look crossing his eyes. Legolas kneeled down in front of him and with one swift movement undid his belt and zipper. Aragon’s hand shot in his pants and before Legolas could move out of the way, he had taken his dick out. It was decently sized, uncut and it appeared Aragorn had a semi from the need to pee.</p><p>Legolas quickly moved out of the way and seconds after that Aragorn released a thick, urgent stream. He sighed heavily while the piss poured from him. Seeing the other man relieve his bladder, Legolas felt his own need triple. He unzipped his own pants and situated himself next to Aragorn. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Soon a strong stream started to rush out of him. He too had been holding it for quite a while, yet it didn’t affect him as much. He was used to keeping it inside him until he could find some privacy. In this case, however, he wanted to share the moment with Aragorn.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, Aragorn was smiling at him. He was still going full force. His stream splashed loudly in the river next to his feet. Legolas aimed for the same waters. When Aragorn’s stream died down, Legolas could tell he still had half a bladder left.  </p><p>“You piss a lot,” Aragorn murmured. </p><p>“Yeah,” Legolas sighed, “I’ve been holding it for a while.” </p><p>Aragorn enjoyed the sight of Legolas relieving his bladder. It made Legolas seem less untouchable. For some reason, he found it rather arousing as well. His dick stiffened rapidly, soon reaching a fully erect state. Legolas was still too focussed on relieving his bladder to notice. When the last drops left his body, he shook off and tucked himself away. It was then he met the eyes of Aragorn. His eyes then trailed downwards. It was then he noticed that Aragorn was sporting a massive boner.</p><p>At the sight of Aragorn, Legolas twitched in his pants as well. Sure, he had thought about Aragorn a little more than he should have, but this was beyond his imagination. Aragorn was handsome, yet very loving and kind. A man with plenty to offer. However, Legolas had never been with a man before, let alone a human one. His desire to get up close and personal with a man had been a deep longing for quite some time now. It kept him awake at night, tangled his brain, distracted him from his duties. </p><p>He wanted Aragorn to touch him. He was desperate for his touch. His dick hardened rapidly, forcing the fabric of his trousers to stretch. There was barely enough room in his tight pants to contain the desire that was forming between his legs. He could clearly see the outline of his hard cock. Aragorn could see it too. He smiled. It was a smile filled with desire. </p><p>Legolas approached Aragorn and pressed himself against him. He could feel Aragorn’s cock rubbing the front of his trousers. Luckily, they were about the same height, which made for easy caressing. Aragorn moaned and pressed himself down harder on the elf. He wrapped his arms around Legolas and looked him deeply in the eyes. His heart filled with desire and with the alcohol cluttering his insecurities, he leaned forward and kissed him. Legolas leaned in and soon their tongues were intertwined. </p><p>When they broke out of their kiss, they both had a twinkle in their eyes. Legolas felt as if he was going to explode in his pants any minute. Aragorn was dripping pre-cum all over Legolas’ front.</p><p>“Let’s go to my room,” Legolas panted, “I don’t want to risk anyone running into us here.”</p><p>Aragorn nodded and with great difficulty shoved his rock-hard dick back in his pants. Together they retreated and made their way to Legolas’ room. It seemed to take forever and walking was somewhat painful for the both of them, as their wood in no way wanted to go down. When they finally reached the quarters, they went straight for the bed together. Legolas laid down and soon Aragorn hovered over him. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Aragorn whispered. He rid himself of his cloak, took his shirt off and undid his pants to give his throbbing dick some space. Legolas fumbled with his zipper as well and soon revealed a perfectly erect penis. Aragorn laid down on top of the elf and kissed him again, his heart filled with desire. Legolas flipped him over and ended up on top. He broke the kiss off and went straight for the throbbing member of Aragorn. He started licking at first, then started using his hands. The spit mixed with pre-cum made for a slippery sensation that put Aragorn on the edge. His balls tensed. He was about to shoot the load he had been keeping inside him for so long.</p><p>“Legolas,” he panted, “I’m going to –“</p><p>He couldn’t finish his sentence. Legolas fastened the pace of his movements and after only five strokes, Aragorn moaned and shot a thick load all over his chest. Legolas’ grip immediately softened and he extracted the last bit of cum from Aragorn. Panting, he smiled and rolled over to lie next to him. Then they remained silent, both breathing heavily. </p><p>When they both recovered a bit, Aragorn turned to Legolas. The elf was playing with himself a bit, but he wasn’t as hard anymore. Maybe the elf needed a little more stimulation?</p><p>“Would you like me to do that to you?” Aragorn asked with a hint of insecurity in his voice.</p><p>“I would, but maybe not now. I’m very tired if I’m perfectly honest.” </p><p>Then Aragorn realized the elf hadn’t slept for at least 48 hours. </p><p>“Do you want to go to sleep?” </p><p>Legolas nodded. “Let’s quickly rinse off and go to bed.”</p><p>Aragorn sat upright. He felt dizzy. Surely, he was going to regret all that wine when he woke up. Legolas noticed and helped him stand. Together, they walked to the bathroom. Legolas’ tub was even bigger. There was no chamber pot however. Aragorn shifted. He could do with a pee again. His body wanted to rid itself of more than just cum. </p><p>Legolas started undressing and Aragorn followed his example. When they were both naked, they observed each other. Aragorn kept his hands in front of him, feeling quite exposed now he wasn’t wearing anything at all. Streaks of cum were still glistening on his chest. Legolas stepped in the tub and reached his hand out to Aragorn. The taps went on, sending an urgent signal to Aragorn’s brain that his bladder needed to be emptied. He bent over slightly. </p><p>“Does the water make you need a pee?” Legolas chuckled. By now, he was able to pick up the signals of the man in front of him. Aragorn nodded. </p><p>“Just do it in the water,” Legolas smiled, “it’ll be refreshed soon enough.”</p><p>Uncertain, Aragorn stepped in the tub with assistance of Legolas and sat down. He could feel the floodgates were about to open.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Legolas nodded. “Go on, go ahead.” </p><p>And with that, Aragorn closed his eyes and a stream started pouring from him. It rushed into the water, darkening it for a second and then disappearing altogether. He sighed. When he was done, he looked up at Legolas, who was smiling at him.</p><p>“It’s fascinating how often humans need to relieve themselves.” </p><p>Aragorn blushed. He wanted to argue he drank rich amounts of wine and water, but remembered that Legolas had quite the amount of drinks as well. They remained silent, rinsed off quickly and soon were drying themselves off already.</p><p>“Do you want to sleep here?” Legolas asked. </p><p>Aragorn flushed. It sounded very inviting. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aragorn woke up, his head felt heavy. He looked next to him and realized Legolas wasn’t lying next to him anymore. Worry crept upon him. Maybe he regretted what they had done last night?</p>
<p>He sat on the side of the bed and rested his face in his hands. They definitely went a bit overboard, but Aragorn regretted nothing of it. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time he thought of Legolas and when he saw him, he just had to contain himself from touching the elf all over.  </p>
<p>Aragorn lifted himself from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He then remembered there wasn’t any place other than the bathtub where he could release his morning pee. A bath would do him well, so he sat down and started the taps. Before the tub could fill up, he started to pee. For a moment he forgot all his worries and let the relief wash over him. When he was finished, he slid over to the fountains and drank some water to rid himself of the dry feeling in his mouth. After gulping a rich amount of it, he leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He didn’t know for how long he had been in the tub when suddenly the door opened. Aragorn swiftly turned around, only to see Legolas standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Legolas chuckled, “or should I say good afternoon?”</p>
<p>Legolas was holding a plate with some food and drinks on it.</p>
<p>“It’s midday already?” Aragorn blurted. Legolas smiled.</p>
<p>“I suppose you were tired. I took the liberty to excuse you from breakfast and bring you some up here.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Aragorn smiled. He heaved himself out of the tub, dried himself off, dressed and sat down on the bed to consume some of the food Legolas had brought him. He wasn’t super hungry, but he had to eat something at least. Legolas watched him while he was having his late breakfast.</p>
<p>“I really enjoyed last night,” Legolas suddenly said. Aragorn put down the goblet he was drinking from and smiled.</p>
<p>“So did I.” </p>
<p>A faint blush covered his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Legolas?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” </p>
<p>“I really like you.”</p>
<p>Legolas smiled. “I really like you as well, Aragorn.”</p>
<p>They shared a moment of silence to let the confessions sink in. </p>
<p>“Is this even allowed? A male human with a male elf?”</p>
<p>Legolas sighed. “I doubt it, so I think we should not let the others know.”</p>
<p>Aragorn nodded. He could live with that. They’d just have to be careful. He felt happier than he had ever felt in his whole life now he knew that Legolas felt the same way about him. </p>
<p>“There’s something else I have to confess to you,” Legolas suddenly said.</p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“I think you’re eh, very cute when you have to, you know…” </p>
<p>Aragorn tilted his head. Legolas blushed.</p>
<p>“When you have to answer nature’s call.” </p>
<p>Aragorn grinned. To Legolas, his human needs were of course very fascinating and he kind of understood the appeal. He had enjoyed Legolas’ affectionate manners when he had to pee or needed anything in general, like food or sleep. Besides, seeing Legolas pee last night sure turned him on as well. It was a moment of connection and they didn’t seem very different in that moment.</p>
<p>“I think I understand what you mean,” Aragorn mused, “I enjoyed watching you pee as well.” </p>
<p>He lifted his goblet again and downed the whole contents in one go. Legolas swallowed thickly. Aragorn put the goblet down and smiled. He knew he was teasing the elf a bit, but he didn’t seem to mind. Quite the contrary. </p>
<p>“So eh,” Legolas started, “Haldir asked me whether we would like to join him into the forest to collect some herbs today. He thought you would enjoy seeing the woods around this realm.”</p>
<p>Aragorn nodded. “That sounds good. I’d like to see the forest.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go then.”</p>
<p>Legolas left the room first and when the coast was clear, Aragorn retreated as well. </p>
<p>They went to meet up with Haldir and soon they were off into the forest, leaving no room for Aragorn to relieve himself before they set off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haldir, Legolas and Aragorn rode their horses through the forest for a while. Aragorn enjoyed the views he was surrounded by. The trees were so tall it seemed as if they reached the sky. Birds were fluttering around them, chirping happily. Aragorn always enjoyed riding through forests; the green sceneries calmed him. Suddenly they rounded a corner and a small waterfall that split into two rivers appeared. </p><p>“We’ll stop at the waterfall,” Haldir said, “I’m certain we’ll find what we need there.” </p><p>When they neared the waterfall, Haldir halted his horse and elegantly jumped off. He strode over to the waterside and kneeled down, inspecting the plants that surrounded the area. Legolas got off his horse as well and took a flask of water from his saddlebag. Legolas gulped down some water and offered some to Aragorn, who drank a few sips before returning it. </p><p>Aragorn could feel a small twinge in his bladder. He hadn’t relieved himself before they left. By now he was comfortable telling Legolas about his needs, but Haldir was a whole different matter. Luckily, the feeling in his bladder wasn’t pressing at all and he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. </p><p>“What are we looking for, Haldir?” Aragorn asked. </p><p>“Mint, sage, thyme… Anything to cook with really.” </p><p>Aragorn kneeled down next to Haldir and helped him collect some herbs. It turned out Haldir knew a great deal about herbs and how to use them. Legolas joined them and gave Aragorn a great deal of interesting information on plants as well. </p><p>When they collected enough, they rode off to another area where it turned out to be a bit darker. The trees stood closer next to each other and it all felt a bit creepier. By now, Aragorn could feel his bladder starting to fill to a point where he would need to relieve himself soon. All the drinks he had consumed during his late breakfast had made their way through his body. </p><p>If it hadn’t been for Haldir, he would’ve asked Legolas for a short break. Haldir again halted his horse, took his time to pluck some herbs and put them in his saddlebag. He then turned around.</p><p>“Lord Aragorn, Legolas, this is where I leave you,” Haldir said, “I have several other matters to attend to.” He then specifically turned to Aragorn. “Legolas will show you some other hidden gems in this wonderful forest.”</p><p>Aragorn smiled. Not because Legolas would be showing him some hidden gems, but with Haldir leaving, he could finally duck behind a tree to relieve his achingly full bladder. Aragorn said his goodbyes and Haldir rode off in the opposite direction.</p><p>Legolas levelled with Aragorn. “Alone at last.” </p><p>Aragorn squirmed and pressed his groin hard against his saddle. “Yes, finally. I need to relieve myself,” he whispered. Legolas smiled at this comment. “Any chance you can hold it for a little bit longer?” he asked, a faint blush covering his cheeks. Aragorn could feel a trickle of sweat run down his temples. What did Legolas want him to hold it for? </p><p>“I suppose,” said Aragorn uncertain. He really had to go by now. Sure, he could hold it for a little bit longer, but he wasn’t sure how long that would be. He gave his dick a quick squeeze and readjusted himself in his pants. </p><p>Legolas was looking at him longingly. “You’re so handsome like this,” he murmured. </p><p>Aragorn blushed. Legolas’ horse started to trod away and quickly he kicked his stallion to keep up with him. He could feel his pee sloshing inside him. “Legolas, I don’t think I can wait much longer,” Aragorn said urgently. </p><p>“Just a few more minutes, hold on!” Legolas pleaded. Aragorn couldn’t refuse him. He had no idea what the elf was up to, but he was determined to hold his pee until Legolas told him he could go. </p><p>After what seemed like forever, Legolas slowed down in a secluded spot and jumped off his horse. Aragorn jumped off his horse as well, the thud nearly making him lose control. With his hands pressed into his groin, he marched on the spot.</p><p>“Can I go here Legolas? It’s about to come out,” he whimpered. Legolas quickly approached him and pushed him against a tree. Aragorn groaned. He could feel a dribble of piss run down the shaft of his penis. He clenched down hard, but to no avail. The dribble turned into a thick spurt and he felt his hands getting wet.</p><p>“Legolas, I can’t wait,” he hissed, his hands fumbling with his zipper. Legolas took his hands and held them away from his crotch. </p><p>“Let it go, Strider,” Legolas breathed, “I want to see you lose it.” </p><p>Aragorn had no time to think about it, because while Legolas spoke the words, he could feel the floodgates open. A soft hiss started coming from between his legs and he groaned loudly. </p><p>It felt uncertain at first; his pee came out in a very thin stream. When he looked at Legolas, he could tell the elf was rock hard. The outline of his penis so clear it almost looked as if he would rip his trousers. This sighting made Aragorn confident it was alright and the floodgates fully opened, a steady stream running down his legs and all the way into his boots. The hissing that came from him was unmistakably urgent. He sighed heavily. It felt so good to finally let go. </p><p>Legolas opened his trousers and took his dick out. It was just as hard and proud as the night before. Drips of pre-cum glistened at the top of it. He slid his slender hands over the shaft, all while staring deep into Aragorn’s crotch. The elf then started to jerk himself off. Slow at first, but soon he fastened the pace. As Aragorn felt the last drops of pee leave his body, Legolas slammed his free hand against Aragorn’s shoulder hard. Aragorn groaned and so did Legolas. A white streak erupted from Legolas and landed all over Aragorn’s front. Seconds after, the white streaks turned yellow.</p><p>Legolas was pissing and he was going at full force, hosing Aragorn down. Flabbergasted, Aragorn looked down. His dick stiffened and fascinated he stared at the thick stream of piss that went all over his front. He could feel it getting soaked up by his pants and what remained of it, ran into his boots. He quickly unzipped his pants and took his hard member out. Legolas kept going, now aiming his stream right at Aragorn’s dick. </p><p>“Feels so good,” Legolas breathed heavily, “I had to go so bad.” </p><p>This comment was the final push for Aragorn and he started jacking off furiously. Perfectly timed, just like Legolas did when he was pissing, Aragorn reached his orgasm when Legolas’ stream died down. He shot his cum over Legolas dick and rested his back against the tree, breathing heavily.</p><p>Legolas swallowed thickly. “That was,” he panted, “so hot.” </p><p>Aragorn couldn’t answer him. He squeezed his dick hard to force the last remains of cum out. He relaxed once more and a leftover pee splashed out, landing between them. It was then Legolas launched himself on top of Aragorn and started kissing him furiously. Aragorn surrendered and pulled the elf as close as humanely possible.  </p><p>When they broke off their kiss, Legolas had tears in his eyes. This startled Aragorn.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked. Legolas nodded, forcing himself to smile.</p><p>“I’m just so happy,” the elf whispered. </p><p>Aragorn pulled the elf closer again. “So am I.”</p><p>“And you’re officially mine now,” Legolas grinned.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I marked you.”</p><p>“Fair point. Does that mean I have to return the favour to claim you as mine?” Aragorn breathed heavily, a grin covering his face. He didn’t need to look far for approval, because the pointy ears of the elf glowed red with anticipation. “I’d love that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tender Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn sighed in relief when he closed the door of his room behind him. They had managed to sneak through the realm of Lothlórien without getting caught. Aragorn was soaked in piss and cum and he rather not ran into Gandalf or one of the others. He went into the bathroom immediately and started to strip. By now he was shivering, for his wet pants had gotten cold and clammy. </p>
<p>“Need some help?” Legolas asked. </p>
<p>“Yes please, everything is sticking to me.”</p>
<p>Legolas assisted Aragorn in undressing him and helped him in the tub. Then he underdressed himself as well and joined Aragorn. The water was warm and comfortable. Legolas felt tired, which was very unique for the elf. The events of this day had made quite the impression on him. He moved over to Aragorn and leaned his head on his shoulder. Aragorn smiled and put his arm around the elf. They enjoyed each other’s presence like that for a while in silence, until Aragorn spoke again. </p>
<p>“Legolas, is there someplace I can wash my clothes?” he asked. </p>
<p>“You can just leave them, one of the servants will take them for washing. Your other clothes have been washed as well, I saw them lying on your bed when we came in.”</p>
<p>Aragorn started to blush. </p>
<p>“But then they will see I peed in them, right?” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry about it. Just roll them in a ball. They know better than to get involved with your business.” </p>
<p>Aragorn nodded. He still wasn’t entirely convinced but there was not much else he could do. His clothes needed washing, especially as they were leaving the realm in a couple of days. He made a mental note to not have any accidents on the road again, because it would be a long time before they would reach anyplace as comfortable as Lothlórien.</p>
<p>After a while, when they both were about to fall asleep, they left the tub. It was then Aragorn figured he could do with a quick pee. He quickly aimed at the remaining water and relieved himself. Legolas looked at him, smiling. </p>
<p>“A safety pee before dinner?” he laughed. Aragorn blushed.</p>
<p>“Rather safe than sorry… I can’t really handle another situation where I’m about to wet myself in the proximity of Haldir.”</p>
<p>Legolas grinned. “Let’s take a break tonight. You know where to go now, so just go when you have to.” </p>
<p>Aragorn nodded. He was far too tired to hold a full bladder again and besides he could do with a relaxed evening. Indeed, he could find the waterfall by himself now and he wasn’t planning on holding his pee for a long time tonight. Actually, he just wanted dinner and then off to bed. </p>
<p>“Can we perhaps tuck in early tonight?” Aragorn asked. </p>
<p>“Fine with me,” Legolas smiled. He rather snuggled up to Aragorn instead of talking to people and elves for hours again. Aragorn rolled his wet clothes in a ball and left them for the servant to wash them. They then dressed and left for dinner. </p>
<p>Dinner itself was rather uneventful. It wasn’t as festive as on the first night, but Aragorn felt completely satisfied nonetheless. They had one drink with the fellowship and then excused themselves to go to bed. Aragorn was so tired he could barely walk. Legolas was pretty tired as well and he wasn’t used to the feeling. His legs felt wobbly. </p>
<p>“I’m going for a quick pee,” Aragorn said when they left the hall where they had dinner. Legolas nodded. He might need to relieve himself as well. At least he wouldn’t have to go for at least twelve hours again, which meant he could rest without interruption. Together they walked towards the waterfall, where Haldir happened to be taking a leak as well. They both installed themselves about two meters away from him and attended to their business. Just when Aragorn started going, Haldir spoke to him. </p>
<p>“Did Legolas show you all the hidden gems in the forest, Aragorn?” he asked. Meanwhile Haldir was relieving an exceptionally full bladder. Aragorn wondered how long he hadn’t peed for.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was great, beautiful really,” he said, trying not to stutter. His cheeks turned very red. Luckily, he was facing away from Haldir. If only Haldir knew what they really had been doing.</p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Haldir said. He finished his business and put himself back in his pants. By now, Aragorn had finished as well. Legolas was still going. Haldir bowed lightly towards Aragorn and retreated, wishing him goodnight, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone. When Legolas had finished as well, they went back to Aragorn’s room. They’d decided on this because Aragorn felt a little more comfortable with a chamber pot nearby.</p>
<p>When they returned to Aragorn’s room, dry clothes were lying on the bed. Aragorn sighed happily while touching the fabric. No matter how much he had enjoyed his accident earlier that day, he was glad his clothes were wearable again. He took his own clothes off while Legolas did the same. Soon they were lying in bed together. They were entangled in a tight embrace, enjoying each other’s presence. Aragorn fell asleep within minutes and Legolas soon joined him, drifting into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You're Mine, I'm Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days that followed, Aragorn and Legolas slowed their pace. They noticed both Haldir and Gandalf were keeping an annoyingly close watch on them. The situation worried Aragorn most of all. He was terrified of getting caught. This almost happened when they retreated together from Aragorn’s room one day and bumped into Gandalf, who was a little too curious for Aragorn’s liking.</p><p>On the last night however, Aragorn wanted to return the favour of what Legolas had done to him in the forest. After all, he still had to claim the elf as his. The goodbye dinner was as spectacular as the welcoming feast. This time however, Aragorn made sure to manage his intake of liquids. He’d have to fill himself to the bursting point, but he’d also have to be able to hold it long enough. When one of the waiters refilled his goblet, Legolas turned to him. </p><p>“Thirsty?” he said in a hushed voice, a hint of desire sounding through. </p><p>“Very thirsty,” Aragorn grinned. “We might as well make the most of this night before going back into the wilderness, right?”</p><p>Legolas’ ears glowed red with anticipation. “Let’s just hope you will make it until we’re in my room,” he whispered. This caused Aragorn to blush. He had legitimate concerns about how he was going to get full enough without peeing himself before they made it back to one of their rooms.</p><p>Until after dessert, he drank only two goblets of wine. He didn’t feel the need to pee yet, so when all the food was out of the way, he ordered a carafe of water with his liquor. Subtly sipping from his drinks, he held conversation with Haldir. The elf seemed to have great interest in him, because he kept going on about all sorts of topics. Aragon was as polite to nod and hum from time to time, but in reality, his thoughts were with Legolas. He could feel the eyes of Legolas prying in his back, on the lookout for any signs of desperation. </p><p>After the second round of liquor, Legolas got what he was looking for. Aragorn started to feel some discomfort, for all the drinks had finally made its way through his body and settled in his bladder. It hit him rather hard and he had to cross his legs in order to get a bit more comfortable. Meanwhile, he kept sipping his drinks. He didn’t just want to piss on Legolas; he wanted to explode all over him. </p><p>When at some point Haldir got distracted by Gimli, Aragorn took his chance to turn towards his lover. By now, he could definitely feel a great desire to pee. It was still manageable, but he’d have to inform Legolas so they could leave at the right time.</p><p>“Legolas,” he whispered, “I have to… You know.” </p><p>Legolas grinned. “Oh, I know. It’s rather obvious. You might want to relax your posture or Gandalf will take you to the potty,” he whispered, trying not to burst into laughter. </p><p>Aragorn blushed a deep shade of red and carefully uncrossed his legs. This definitely increased his need to go. So badly, in fact, he had to give his dick a quick squeeze to prevent anything from leaking out. Legolas shot him a concerned look.</p><p>“Are you alright? Do we need to make a leave?” </p><p>Aragorn shook his head. Sure, he had to go badly, but he wasn’t bursting yet. </p><p>“No, I want to finish these drinks and then make a leave.”</p><p>And with that, he downed the remaining water and finished off with a last shot of liquor, which apart from filling him up a little more, also made his head a bit fuzzy. Legolas grinned, also finishing his goblet. They chatted for a while until Legolas could tell Aragorn was reaching his limits.</p><p>“Looks like we need to make a leave, right?” </p><p>Aragorn nodded. He was breathing heavily. The need to pee seemed to increase with every minute and he felt incredibly full by now. Carefully he stood, supporting himself on the table. There was no time for goodbyes, but he had to at least say something to Haldir. </p><p>Haldir was standing on the other side of the room with Gimli and Gandalf. Carefully, Aragorn walked over to them, followed by Legolas. It took Aragorn great effort to not grab himself and bend over at the waist, for his bladder was so full it started to hurt. He had to pee and he had to pee now.</p><p>“Gentlemen,” he interrupted the three in front of him, “we’re going off to bed.” </p><p>Haldir bowed to him. “It has been a pleasure to have you as a guest, Lord Aragorn.” </p><p>Aragorn smiled and carefully bowed as well. He had to clench all his muscles together in order to not pee himself right there. The movement almost became too much and he had to shift his weight around from one foot to another in order not to lose it. Gandalf smiled at him.</p><p>“Goodnight boys,” the wizard beamed. He inspected the stature of Aragorn and the only right conclusion was that the man in front of him had to pee extremely urgently. He decided not to comment on it. He could tell the man was in great discomfort already. With a wave he sent them off. </p><p>Legolas took the lead in leaving the room, making sure not to bump into familiar faces again. Aragorn was in agony and they had no time for further conversations. When they stepped outside, Aragorn shoved a hand in his crotch and held it there, hurrying after Legolas.</p><p>“I am going to lose it,” he hissed. It was no exaggeration. He could feel a drip of pee making its way through the shaft of his penis and leaving his body only seconds after. </p><p>“Almost there,” Legolas reassured him. </p><p>“Will we do it in the tub?” Aragorn asked urgently.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Legolas nodded. </p><p>Aragorn gave himself another hard squeeze, cutting off whatever else was threatening to come out. This way, he managed to reach Legolas’ room without further incident. When they made sure no one saw them, they both ran into the room, Aragorn slamming the door behind them.</p><p>“Legolas, hurry!” he hissed, already undoing his trousers. He had no time to fully undress. It was coming out and it was coming out now. He basically danced his way into the bathroom, hopping from one foot to another. Legolas meanwhile was undoing himself of all his clothes. Aragorn stood next to the tub, waiting for Legolas to lie down. He had his dick clenched shut. The tip was glistening with drops of pee he hadn’t managed to hold back. </p><p>Just as Legolas set foot in the tub, Aragorn lost control of his muscles for a few seconds and a spurt of piss flew out of him. He groaned loudly. A second spurt broke through the barriers soon after that.</p><p>“I can’t hold it!” Aragorn moaned desperately. </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Legolas reassured him, looking longingly at the man in front of him. Just when he spoke the words, Aragorn loosened his grip and a thick stream of piss sprayed from his dick, landing across Legolas’ chest. The elf moaned loudly. Immediately his dick hardened. Aragorn adjusted his aim and went for his lover’s dick, soaking it in his urine. </p><p>Legolas’ hands went towards his cock and he started stroking himself, pee still splashing all over his chest, dick and balls. Aragorn breathed heavily, tears forming in his eyes out of utter relief. The piss kept coming, flying from him in a thick, urgent stream. When the last drops left his body, he let go of himself and leaned heavily on the side of the tub. Legolas was still stroking himself. </p><p>“Take your clothes off Aragorn,” the elf said urgently. He desired to have the man closer to him. </p><p>Aragorn took his clothes off and joined Legolas in the tub. </p><p>“I want to feel you inside me,” the elf whispered. At these words, Aragorn felt his dick twitch. He was desperate to get as close as humanely possible to the elf. Slowly, he moved over to Legolas. He parted his lips, their faces now mere inches apart. Tender yet with great urgency, he planted his lips on the elf’s and started kissing him. Gently at first, but soon the pace fastened. Their tongues danced around, entangled in love and desire. </p><p>When their kiss broke off, Aragorn was rock-hard and ready to bury himself in the elf’s tight ass. His hands cupped around Legolas’ bottom, slowly caressing him. He brought a finger to the elf’s hole and slowly slid it inside his lover. Legolas groaned loudly. A groan of pleasure and desire. Aragorn carefully added a second finger, which seemed to go alright. He spit on his fingers before he added a third one. Legolas groaned in anticipation. </p><p>Aragorn felt as if he was about to cum just from the mere sight of his lover this desperate and horny. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and lubricated his dick with the oil that stood on the side of the tub. It probably wasn’t intended for this purpose, but it would do the job. He pumped his dick a few times, spreading the oil over the full length of his penis. He then pushed the tip of his cock against the elf’s hole, causing him to groan longingly. Carefully, he pushed a little deeper and soon he felt the elf close in around him. A deep groan escaped his throat. It was a sensation unheard of. Legolas’ ass felt warm and welcoming. Slowly, he slid in a little deeper and with a final push his whole length was buried inside his lover. </p><p>Legolas groaned loudly. He had his eyes closed and tried to control his breathing. Taking Aragorn’s full length was quite something. Eagerly, Aragorn started pumping. Slow at first, but soon he fastened the pace. Suddenly, a moan escaped Legolas and for a second Aragorn stopped, thinking he’d hurt the elf.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked in a hushed voice.</p><p>“I’m going to pee,” the elf groaned. </p><p>Aragorn felt his balls tighten at this comment. He pushed his dick as deep as he could possibly go and seconds after, a deep groan escaped him while he ejaculated in the depts of Legolas’ ass. As his volcano erupted, so did Legolas’. Thick, white streaks shot from his penis and landed on his chest. Right after that, the white turned yellow.</p><p>Legolas had a dreamy, horny expression on his face and was now pissing all over himself, his cock still semi-hard from the excitement. Aragorn breathed heavily, taking hold of the elf’s dick and letting the piss spray around all over them. It took Legolas a long time to finish. He’d probably been holding it all day again. When he was done and the last drops of pee ran down his chest, he pulled Aragorn closer and kissed him. Aragorn leaned in and for a moment it felt as if they were one person, one entity. </p><p>When the kiss broke off again, Aragorn smiled at Legolas and pulled out of the elf’s ass. “Now you’re officially mine.”</p><p>“Yes,” Legolas breathed heavily, smiling back at him with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re mine, I’m yours,” Aragorn said, pulling the elf close to him.</p><p>They remained silent like that for a while, the scent of piss and cum lingering in the air. Neither of them felt the desire to bathe; they just wanted to feel each other’s body heat. When after a while they got cold, the fountains went on and they relaxed in the warm water. </p><p>The warmth made Aragorn very drowsy, so they decided to leave the tub and go to bed. After drying each other off, they snuggled up under the blankets. Legolas put his head on Aragorn’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered suddenly. He meant it. He hadn’t felt like this in forever. Everything about Aragorn made him happy.</p><p>“I love you too, Legolas.”</p><p>Tears streamed down Legolas’ face and landed across Aragorn’s chest. Aragorn could feel his chest getting wet and put his hand on the elf’s head to stroke his hair.</p><p>“Happy tears?” he asked. The elf nodded. Aragorn smiled and tears welled up in his eyes as well. He belonged to Legolas and Legolas belonged to him. </p><p>Together, they drifted into a peaceful sleep, never letting go of one another.  </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>